An American Omega
by Singo
Summary: Jackson Whittlemore has recently been flow in to England to continue on his studies. Though he also has to handle his new abilities and people around him. Will he be able to fight against full moons? And what is the mystery going around in the UK?


The school bell chimed, the ringing terrorized the sour ears of Jackson Whittemore as he fell down onto his knees hands over his ears in pain.

Standing across from him down the hallway was a young slender man, nothing too fancy, but nothing to show he was an individual. The guy walked over to Jackson and grinned as he held out a hand to help him up.

"Ya know, with it being your first day, you may end up like me if you don't act normal" said the man while grabbing his weight to help him up.

"The names Clive. You lost?"

Rolling his eyes and clearing his ears a stunned Jackson spoke as he looked into the eyes of Clive.

"Your eyes, they remind me of someone" He said as he gazed into his own reflection.

"Sorry dude, I don't actually swing that way. But I will ask for your name."

Jackson raised his eyebrows in surprise that someone may actually want to socialize with him even though he knew nobody around his new area.

"Jackson. My name's Jackson" He said in a calm manner forgetting that Clive just intended that he liked the same sex.

"Well Jackson, I can tell you're not from around here clearly by your accent. Anyways you got a lesson to go to or what?" Clive had spoke wrapping his arm over Jackson's shoulder then starting to walk to get Jackson back on his feet.

"I'm a new student, recently moved here with my parents to concentrate on my studies." These spoken words were said as he looked down onto the floor trying to forget everyone in his past.

"Well, I currently have Physics. By the looks of your timetable you're in the same class as me"

Clive had collected Jackson's timetable off the floor when he had collapsed and so started to put his things away back in his bag pack. Pointing down another hallway he glanced at Jackson.

"We're heading down here, then after this we have lunch. If you need you can hang around with me until you find your place, since I'm not really one of the big faces around here" Clive chocked a little but pointed Jackson in the right direction.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll be sure to do just that" Jackson spoke, putting a narrow smile on his face.

**-Page Break-**

Staring out of the window bouncing back his reflection, Jackson thought about his past and about his new abilities to transform into a werewolf. He had just moved here and had no one to help him. Chances were that at the first couple of full moons, he would be going rouge.

"Hey Jackson, do you need a pen or anything? You've had that questionnaire in front of you for like 10 minutes. Are you feeling alright" Clive offered his pen to Jackson but got no response.

He had stood up and grabbed his bag and was on his way out of the door.

"Whittemore, what do you think you're doing. Listen, you may be new here but we don't just randomly leave class whenever we feel like it." Exclaimed the Physics tutor as he stopped the lesson and walking in front of Jackson.

He had an urge; he could feel it for some reason. His senses were acting up for no reason; his concentration was focused on one thing which was now the scent of his tutor. As soon as the tutor grabbed his shoulder, Jackson falls to the ground and swept his leg under him so that the tutor would fall where he stood.

Clive rose from his seat to try and confront Jackson but when he tried to speak, he was interrupted and thrown against the wall then to the ground while leaving indents from his back in the plaster boarder.

Then returning to reality, he looks around the room to see two injured people, he throws the door open and makes a dash hoping it was his imagination.

**-Page Break-**

"He injured me! If I was to hit my head on the floor I could very well be unconscious to this point. I don't want to teach that child anymore and he can very well expect a lawsuit."

Clive got off his seat and grabbed his bag from the floor. He flipped it over his shoulder and spoke, "In his defense, it's the kids first day and you put pressure on him in front of everyone. He's obviously going through a lot if he moved here to focus on his work"

The tutor looked at Clive with a very confused look; he raised both eyebrows and lowered his jaw from what he just heard.

"The child just attacked the both of us Mr. Berry and you are defending him? For what cause may this be for?" Shouted the tutor as he grabs an ice pack for his shoulder which was bruised from the accident.

A dark individual walked over to them both, wearing his suit, he straightened up and put his hands on both shoulders of Clive and the tutor.

"Worry not, I will speak to Mr. Whittemore and discuss his behavior. Clive, you may leave. Mr. Thomson, I will let you have 2 weeks paid vacation if you just never mention this again."

Clive strides towards the door and grabs the handle, but looks back to comment. "Why can't you offer that to me? I would gladly take it." He says jokingly.

The suited man smirks as he raises his hand as Clive's queue to leave the room. Clive then left a small nod before making his exit.

**-Page Break-**

Jackson was seated in a small confined spacing with in front of him an old wooden desk and brand new laptop. Entering the room was the man from before. Though he didn't have any certain look upon his face, not anger, not joy. Just emptiness.

Jackson's heartbeat rose as he was hoping not to be kicked out on his first day of his new life. Then the man speaks.

"It's ok Jackson, there is no need to be worried, you can lower your heart rate, and nothing bad is going to happen" The man spoke from experience, he had known what Jackson was.

"You can hear my heart racing?" Jackson asked wide faced, as if he was now hoping that the man was also a wolf.

"My name is Mr. Simon Parker. I gladly welcome you to this school. We are happy to have you here and hope you enjoy your stay."

Wondering what was going on and wanting to know about Mr. Parker; Jackson kept it on topic and asked if everyone was alright.

"Did I hurt anybody? Is Clive alright? Do you know what happened to me?" The questions kept on coming as he wanted answers to be revealed and he wouldn't go easy on it.

"Now the question is we're not sure if you have hurt anybody. The two men you attacked today being Clive and your tutors are both just well. But a couple of deaths have been around the area Jackson. Who is in your pack?"

Looking frightened at the grinning face of Simon. Jackson knew he was in trouble.

"You know, in your records you moved to England no less than a week ago, this is when some deaths started to occur. Right now you are my only lead on finding the killer so I suggest you tell me where your pack is because to me you truly don't look like the kind of wolf to be alone."

Simon did know that Jackson was a wolf, but all the questions about death, Jackson was confused on why he was being questioned, he couldn't recall killing anyone at all and he didn't recall a full moon being out while he had moved.

"I don't have a pack. I left so I could come here and concentrate on my work."

"You know, it's sad when you tell the truth, to think I actually though I had a lead on all these murders. You're nothing more than a worthless Omega. I'm just surprised at the damage you caused upstairs." Turning in his chair to look out the window with his fingers pyramid. He started to stoke the lack of facial hair that he had. "It's hard controlling all these children, running around the halls. It's easier to just train my Beta's. I can tell you are a new wolf since looking at the security camera's you struggled with your sense of hearing and the school bell chiming. If you need the help, I will train you and help you over full moons. But you must help me look for whatever is killing these people."

"Why are you all of a sudden asking for my help, won't you just be a real principle and do your job right and expel me? Or am I just going to be your voodoo doll and you do what you wish with me?"

"To be fair, I don't really need your answers" He stood, tidying out his suit to look smart ready to go out into the hallways. Simon walked over to his door and slightly opened it letting through a breeze of air. "You're working for me now".


End file.
